Is this Real?
by irish8888
Summary: Adele and her little sister are teleported into another dimension after their house is destroyed. When they find out that their favorite cartoon characters are real, things get a little weird.
1. Chapter 1

"NO! Raph's a meanie! Why would you want to meet him? Mikey is the funny one!" My nine-year old sister, Abigail, screamed.

"I like Raph because he's loyal and he doesn't take crap from anyone. Duh, Abby!" I absolutely hated my sister! She annoyed the heck out of me and she was always interrupting me, like she was now, while I was watching my TMNT movie. Right now, we were having the never ending conversation about who was the best turtle.

"NO, NO, NO! Mikey's the best!" she screamed again.

"ABBY! Could you PLEASE just go away?" I asked angrily.

"Nope!" she plopped down onto the couch. "I'm gonna watch this with you."

"Urrrrgh!" I groaned. Now I would never finish the movie. She would forever be interrupting me and telling me to stop the movie so she could point out random things she realized about the movie.

"Hey, I get it now!" she screamed as Leo swam through the water after jumping off the plane.

"Get what?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"How they can swim underwater for so long!" I sighed.

"They're turtles." I explained.

"I know! That's what I figured out!" she looked so excited.

I shook my head and looked back at the TV screen.

Suddenly, the windows shattered and the world looked like it was on fire. My sister screamed.

"ABBY!" I yelled. I flung myself at her and grabbed her tightly.

"ADELE! I'm scared!" she hugged me tight, choking me.

"Abby, you're going to have to release me if you want me to be here tomorrow." I said calmly, knowing if I showed any fear she would freak out.

"Adi, I scared." She whimpered.

"Shhh! It'll be okay." By now, I was croching next to couch, trying to squish myself and Abby down far enough that the debris wouldn't hit us.

Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i haven't updated in so long! I try to update sooner!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: i don't own any characters from TMNT. Only Abby and Adele.**

When I woke up, I was lying face down on a slab of concrete.

"Uhhhh..." I groaned as I sat up. I was in an alley between two maroon brick buildings. It was covered in trash and rotting food. A breeze was blowing down the alley, carrying the icky smell over to me. Light was streaming down the alley, reflecting off the forgotten pieces of metal, trash, and debris.

'_What am I doing here_?' I thought. I brushed one of my stray auburn curls out of my face.

Suddenly, I remember what had happened last night.

"Oh, CRAP!" I said. I looked around, frantically looking for Abby. I found her small shape thrown against a dumpster.

"CRAP!" I jumped up and ran over to Abby. She looked so peaceful, almost like she was sleeping.

_'If she is dead, mom will kill me.' _I thought.

I knelt down and shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"Five more minutes," Abby groaned.

I sighed. She was fine.

Abby sat up, rubbing her eyes, and blinked. She looked around and then at me.

"Ummmm…Adi? Where are we?" she asked confused. Her blond hair looked like it was covered in cobwebs. It probably was, seeing as how dirty the alley was.

"I don't know. Come on, get up and let's try to figure it out." I grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her up.

We walked out of the alley and I looked around. The houses lining the street were missing one or two windows each and their doors were losing the once white paint. The road looked like it hadn't been paved since 1970 and the siding on the houses looked like dead skin, peeling off the houses in flakes.

"I can see this must be a very popular neighborhood. There are soooo many people." I said.

"But there aren't any people on the street." Abby said, looking at me with a look that said 'my sister is crazy'.

"I was being sarcastic." I snapped.

"Oh, sorry." Abby looked down, her eyes watering.

_'She is so annoying!'_ I thought, wondering why my mom had wanted another child.

A man suddenly walked out from behind a house.

"You're on our turf, sweetheart." He said, walking slowly towards us.

"I'm sorry." I smiled angelically "You see, me and my sister are new. We don't exactly know our way around."

"Well, too bad, babe." Another man dressed in a black leather jacket and black boot said walking out from behind another house behind me and Abby. More men followed until we were surrounded.

"Adi… this is bad, isn't it!" she whispered.

"Uhhh, yeah!" I answered.

"Ya can't run girlies!" the first man said, coming closer to me and Abby. He grabbed my arm in a grip so tight that it cut off blood flow. I did the thing that came natural.

I kicked him between the legs.

"Urgh!" he groaned, bending over.

"RUN, Abby!" I screamed, turning around and throwing myself at one of the men to create a gap for her to run through. She, for once, listened to me and ran through gap I had created. I grabbed the man's arm and swung it back hearing a satisfying 'CRACK'.

"Sorry, dude, but ya were in my way." I ran past him, following Abby. They group of men all took off after me and Abby, trying to catch up to us. I caught up to Abby and pulled in front of her.

Suddenly, I saw an alley. I knew that it was our only chance of escape. If we could get to a street with people, the men might stop following. But since I didn't know where a populated street was, I didn't know if that was the right way.

"Abby," I whispered "go down that alley. Come on!"

"Okay." She said taking off for the alley a few steps behind me.

We sprinted towards the alley, hoping we would make it, oblivious of the dark shapes leaping across the rooftops.


End file.
